


Музыка для драки с солнцем, или краткое введение в мир дндевочек

by WUNDERBAD



Series: dndevochki [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUNDERBAD/pseuds/WUNDERBAD
Summary: Это общая сводка для ознакомления с миром D&D-кампании, по которой написаны опубликованные мной тексты. Пожалуйста, прочитайте, чтобы лучше понимать события происходящего!
Series: dndevochki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951798





	Музыка для драки с солнцем, или краткое введение в мир дндевочек

#### Привет!

Спасибо, что интересуешься моим творчеством. Пожалуй, в первую очередь стоит ввести тебя в курс дела. Все, что ты найдешь здесь, написано по D&D-кампании, которую отыгрываю я, две моих чудесных жены и наши замечательные подруги. Сама кампания еще развивается и в открытом доступе ее пока нет, но в мои планы входит перевести наши партии в литературный формат — это пока только вопрос времени. То, что собой представляют уже написанные тексты — это предыстории либо побочные истории, в которых я хочу глубже раскрыть мир и наших героинь, поскольку игровой процесс не всегда предоставляет такой возможности. Если ты подписана на паблик или [твиттер нашей ДМ](https://twitter.com/dndevochki), то уже хотя бы поверхностно знакома с сеттингом нашей кампании. Если нет — во-первых, подпишись, она проделала огромную работу по разработке мира и сюжета и выкладывает потрясающие рисунки по нашим партиям. Во-вторых, читай дальше!

### МИР

Действие происходит на Плоскости — материке, где располагается Земной план. Божественный и два Фейских плана размещены на трех светилах, которые днем образуют солнца, а ночью — луны.

Плоскость разделена на три региона. Основную часть занимают **Луга** — обширная равнинная местность, которую занимают союзные королевства. Луговые государства сотрудничают между собой, а разнообразие рас тут самое высокое: люди, гномы, орки, тифлинги и другие. Здесь активно применяют различные сферы магии. Земли Лугов плодородны, климат мягкий, воды в достатке — это самый комфортный регион для проживания, торговли и прочих земных радостей.

Потому на границе Лугов часто происходили военные столкновения с **Султанатом** — матриархальным эльфийским государством. Султанат поделен на восемь регионов: столицу занимает эльфийский двор, остальные семь регионов находятся в его подчинении. Основную часть Султаната занимает пустыня, он богат драгоценными металлами и минералами, но в целом местность сложно назвать благоприятной. Испокон веков эльфийки променяли свою магию на долголетие и силу, так что здесь, в отличие от Лугов, развитие происходит за счет технического прогресса, а не магии. Эльфийки — воинственная раса, поэтому Султанат разрастается благодаря завоеванию земель (лишь три региона являются исконно эльфийскими, остальные были присоединены силой). Однако в последнее время Султанат — к удивлению, но и к радости лужан — объявил перемирие.

От края Плоскости Луга отделяют **Северные королевства**. Этот суровый край отделен от остальных горной полосой, опоясывающей материк, поэтому Север находится вдалеке от военных конфликтов с другими регионами Земного плана. Тем не менее, говорят, что Северные королевства сотрудничают с драконами, а потому они находятся в зоне риска нападения террористов, алчных до могущества этих почти мифических существ.

К тому виду, в котором Плоскость существует сейчас, привел древний инцидент. Некоторые боги с высоты своего пантеона проводили свои эксперименты над различными участками Земного плана — тогда еще разделенного. В итоге ответственной за бесчинства своенравных богов назначили **Такхизис** , богиню-ученую и покровительницу Хаоса. Но, в конце концов испугавшись ее могущества, боги изгнали Такхизис из пантеона и заточили ее в закрытом и ограниченном космическом пространстве. Эльфийский народ, покровительницей которого и была Такхизис, взбунтовался против богов. Полагаясь на свою магию, эльфийки совершили четыре попытки создать собственного нового бога, три из которых обернулись провалом, а последняя — роковой ошибкой. В результате была порождена хаотическая, смертоносная сущность, которая, пройдя по миру в образе скакуна, расколола его и лишила первозданного вида. Усилиями божественного пантеона сущность была отослана в дальние углы Космоса, а Земной план худо-бедно приведен в порядок. Сегодня об истине сотворения мира знают только самые отчаянные исследователи, и даже боги, существующие только ради собственного удовольствия, довольны установившимся порядком. Однако все больше этот порядок напоминает скорее затишье перед бурей, нежели абсолютное равновесие.

### ДЕЙСТВУЮЩИЕ ЛИЦА

**Шанаэлла (Шани)**

_[Авторка: @dndevochki](https://twitter.com/dndevochki)._ NPC, главная антигероиня. В прошлом — беглая наследница эльфийского трона, сейчас — талантливая ученая. Варлок поневоле, в свое время она стала сосудом для Такхизис, богини Хаоса, и теперь обладает могущественной магией, которую долгое время училась применять себе во благо. Проводит масштабные исследования, но предпочитает не распространяться о своих мотивах.

****

[ _Иллюстрация: @dndevochki_ ](https://twitter.com/dndevochki)

**Крев**

_[Авторка: @dndevochki](https://twitter.com/dndevochki)._ NPC, драконорожденная варварица, правая рука и ближайшая подруга Шанаэллы, самая обаятельная ящерица на районе. Из-за внешнего вида и острого языка ее легко принять за злодейку, но у нее одна цель — ~~управлять поездом~~ помогать Шани, которая однажды спасла ей жизнь и подарила веру в будущее.

****

[ _Иллюстрация: @dndevochki_ ](https://twitter.com/dndevochki)

**Айна**

_[Авторка: @dndevochki](https://twitter.com/dndevochki)._ NPC, главная детективка Султаната. Занимается поисками пропавшей эльфийской принцессы и в ходе одного инцидента берет в свое подчинение группу из четырех путешественниц. Слишком много работает, слишком мало отдыхает, хранит много секретов, но в целом заслуживает большего.

[ _Иллюстрация: @dndevochki_ ](https://twitter.com/dndevochki)

**Целеста**

_[Авторка: @SuperNsfwZhenya](https://twitter.com/SuperNsfwZhenya)._ Друидея-оборотница, долгое время обитавшая в лесу. Не помнит своего прошлого, и единственное, что дает хоть какой-то намек на ее происхождение — это шрам от удара молнии и осколок магического кристалла, который она всегда держит при себе. Предпочитает оставаться в стороне от проблем, пока они не касаются непосредственно ее, но в помощи вряд ли откажет. Одиночка. Находит утешение в женщинах, азартных играх, хорошей выпивке и своей курительной трубке.

[ _Иллюстрация: @SuperNsfwZhenya_ ](https://twitter.com/SuperNsfwZhenya)

[ _Иллюстрация: @dndevochki_ ](https://twitter.com/dndevochki)

**Ватрушка**

_[Авторка: @GrayHypocrite](https://twitter.com/GrayHypocrite)._ Гномка-воительница, звезда рестлинга, публичная персона. Происходит из семьи гномов-ремесленников, которая поддерживает ее даже вдалеке от дома. Поговаривают, она отправилась в путешествие не то для того, чтобы замять некий скандал из мира шоу-бизнеса, не то для того, чтобы найти новое амплуа. Несмотря на свою популярность, не теряет благородства, простоты и открытости. Частенько составляет компанию Целесте, знает толк в удовольствиях.

[ _Иллюстрация: @dndevochki_ ](https://twitter.com/dndevochki)

**Аттара**

_Авторка: @kazekuart_. Могучая полуорчица-паладинка, поклоняется богине смирения и ищет свой праведный путь. В паломничестве пытается отречься от жестокого прошлого, о котором боится вспоминать, и своей буйной орочьей крови, которую до сих пор приходится подавлять, а вместе с ней — любые сильные чувства. В своих странствиях знакомится с культурой и религией различных областей Плоскости. Отдает всю себя, чтобы защитить слабых и побороть зло, однако ее гипертрофированные представления о морали и почти слепая покорность своей богине нередко становятся камнем преткновения внутри группы.

_[Иллюстрация: @kazekuart](https://twitter.com/kazekuart) _

[ _Иллюстрация: @dndevochki_ ](https://twitter.com/dndevochki)

**Лира**

_Авторка: ваша покорная слуга._ Полуэльфийка-бард, выросла в общине где-то в дальних уголках Лугов. Не принимала религиозного учения, однако в ее родном краю горячо почитали богов, которые, по поверьям, наделяли те земли неслыханным плодородием, потому и Лира крайне заинтересована в том, как устроен религиозный институт Плоскости. В путь ее зовет кровь родителей-путешественников. Дорожит и умело пользуется своим даром пения, однако в жизни она больше слушает и подмечает, чем говорит. Тихая улыбка почти никогда не сходит с ее губ, и иногда это успокаивает, но порой — настораживает. 

_[Иллюстрация: @wunderbad](https://twitter.com/wunderbad) _

[ _Иллюстрация: @dndevochki_ ](https://twitter.com/dndevochki)

Надеюсь, я не упустила ничего важного и тебе стало интересно узнать побольше о нашей кампании! Я ее очень люблю и хочу, чтобы как можно больше людей ознакомились с этим сеттингом. Я невероятно благодарна своим соигрокиням и нашей потрясающей ДМ за возможность поучаствовать в создании истории, которая обещает стать такой эпичной. Со своей стороны приложу все усилия, чтобы как можно лучше ее раскрыть.

**Приятного чтения!**


End file.
